


Mommy Knows What's Best

by StarlightBellona



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Filthy, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mommy Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Emma is overwhelmed by the stresses of college life. Regina is there to comfort her, and to become the Mommy she needs.





	Mommy Knows What's Best

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this sort of kink, so go easy on me. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> If you happen to like it, feel free to let me know!

“Can I give you that hug yet?” Regina asked with a warm smile.

They stood in the middle of Emma’s dorm room. Emma had just spent a solid five minutes unloading everything onto her friend and classmate—complaining about school stress, social pressures, family, and everything else that came to mind.

“No,” Emma said, but her lips curled into a smile she couldn’t hold back. “Fine, fine.” She held out her arms and beckoned with her fingers.

Regina moved in close and hugged her, the intense warmth a surprise to Emma. It was a nice hug, even if Regina held her a little too close—she smelled so good this close, it made Emma swoon. Right as Emma was about to pull away, she felt her cock hardening as Regina’s flowery scent continued overwhelming her senses.

Things could get awkward if her friend noticed it. She’d have to carefully pull away and turn before Regina could see, but she feared it might be too late already. Regina hugged her even tighter, her waist rubbing against Emma’s cock. She reached a hand down, and quickly found Emma’s powerful erection.

“That good of a hug?” Regina teased, giggling and stimulating Emma’s shaft through her tight shorts.

“I’m sorry, it’s just been so long for me, and school has been so stressful,” Emma said. “Believe me, it’s nothing weird. I’ve just missed… hugs, and stuff.”

“It’s okay. I’ve missed… hugs, too. And other things.” Regina winked, her smile pleasant and comforting. Then, without another word, she got on her hands and knees and rubbed at Emma’s cock through her shorts with one hand while trying to untie the knot holding them up with her other hand.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Emma shouted, recoiling away. This wasn’t at all what she wanted… was it? She looked down at the smiling Regina, one of her few friends here at college so far. The young woman looked up at her earnestly, her smile so inviting.

“Shh… we don’t want to let the whole floor know what we’re doing, do we?” Regina smiled broadly, fluttering her eyelashes as she rubbed at Emma’s groin.

Emma’s cock twitched within the confines of her shorts, desperately wanting to slide her dick between the lips of that beautiful smile of Regina’s. Fuck, she really did want this.

“I haven’t—since, you know…” Emma trailed off, hoping she was making any kind of sense, but she felt so dizzy just looking down at this hot girl smiling on her hands and knees that she couldn’t think straight.

“Just relax, Emma. I’m just giving us what we both want—what we both need,” Regina replied. She brought her mouth to the little knot holding up Emma’s shorts and used her teeth to help her other hand finish untying them. Emma thought her whole body might explode, she was so excited.

Emma’s cock flexed inside her shorts. She let out a soft whimper, and Regina deftly pulled her shorts and panties down, unleashing her cock. She immediately licked all the way from the base of the shaft to the swollen tip, delighting Emma’s length with her warm saliva and firm tongue.

“Fuck, Regina… are you sure about this?” Emma moaned as Regina’s tongue weaved what felt like magic up and down her cock.

Regina gave Emma’s cock an extra kiss on the head before responding, sending gentle pleasure up and down her body. “As sure as your nice, big cock is,” Regina said, before parting her lips and sinking Emma’s needy cock all the way to the back of her throat.

Emma cried out as pleasure coursed through her body, every inch of her thick cock inside her friend’s mouth. She just felt so warm inside, so comforting, so experienced. Emma felt like she could safely surrender to her lust, but she wasn’t quite ready yet, still fighting with her confusion and her stress.

Regina quickly got to bobbing her head along the shaft at a rapid pace, making Emma’s hips convulse as her pleasure increased exponentially every passing second. She popped the cock out of her mouth after a bit and looked up at Emma with a hungry, lustful look behind her eyes, just as Emma was about to scream from her cock being so close to erupting.

“Mommy will take care of you,” she said, a piercing gaze boring a hole right through Emma, almost making her stumble backwards—but Regina reached behind her, clutching her butt to keep her standing close.

Emma didn’t know what to make of what Regina had said, but it turned her the fuck on more than she would have ever imagined.

“I was unfair to you, Mommy—I didn’t mean to selfishly unload all of my burdens on you,” Emma said, her cock less than an inch from Regina’s lovely mouth. Her new Mommy kissed her cock then licked the tip so sexily Emma almost fainted.

“Don’t worry. Mommy is always here when you need her, no matter what, sweetie-pie. Your Mommy will always take care of you. Every last one of your needs.” Between each word, Regina licked Emma’s aching cocktip, eliciting coalescing moans.

“It hurts, Mommy—everything is so stressful,” Emma whimpered. “I need to cum inside you,” she mewled, wanting nothing more in this moment than to embrace her pleasure and give into sweet release while she was in such capable hands as Regina’s.

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” Regina said, her voice so comforting it sent delightful chills rippling across Emma’s needy body. “Mommy knows just how to help her good little girl fuck the pain away, one step at a time.”

Emma gave in completely, ready to let her Mommy suck down every last drop of cum she could produce. “Oh fuck, I’m close, Mommy!” she loudly cried out, no longer caring if anyone passing by her room could hear. Let them—she was proud of having a Mommy here to get her off like this.

Regina hummed a soothing, nostalgic lullaby around her cock, vibrating it as she nestled it in the back of her throat, driving Emma wild with bliss. Her cock spasmed and she screamed, letting it all out, every last bit of stress and fear escaping from her body as she bursted inside her Mommy’s nurturing mouth.

Thick cum shot right down Regina’s throat, but she continued humming the calming melody around her baby girl’s huge cock. Mommy Regina swallowed every last drop as Emma’s body was wracked with intense ecstasy, each load of her seed squirting from her aching member more powerfully than she’d ever experienced before.

“Mmm,” Regina moaned as Emma’s cock finally slowed, her lullaby finished as well. Saliva connected her lips to Emma’s cock as she popped it out of her mouth, giving it an extra sloppy kiss, then licking it further to clean up. “Mommy knows just how to take care of her sweet little girl,” she said, smiling.

Emma stared into her eyes, mouth agape, in awe at such a beautiful girl taking care of her sexual needs like this. The Mommy thing kind of confused her, but it felt so fucking good to just roll with it, to just let go of her fears and let Regina handle everything.

“Thank you, Mommy. I promise I’ll always be a good girl! I’ll work extra hard knowing that you’re here for me,” she said, her voice a bit shaky but trusting in Regina.

Her Mommy stood and hugged her again, not even seeming to care that Emma’s saliva-slicked cock was getting her skirt all wet.

“Mommy will never abandon you, my adorable little cupcake,” she whispered into Emma’s ear as they warmly embraced.

Tears welled up in Emma’s eyes as emotions swirled up within her chest. Being here, in Regina’s arms, was too lovely, too wonderful. Did she really deserve this kind of comfort? She wasn’t sure, but she sobbed and clutched Regina tightly, in love with the feeling of their breasts pressing up against each other.

Regina rubbed her back, going lower and lower, then reached her hands up Emma’s shirt and unhooked her bra. Emma pulled away, surprised, wondering what her Mommy had in store for her.

“Mommy has needs, too, you know,” she said softly. Regina stepped back toward Emma’s bed and quickly removed her clothes, never taking her eyes off her obedient little girl. “Undress for Mommy.”

Emma’s cock went hard right away as she scrambled to tear her shirt off, dropping it and her bra to the floor. Regina sat naked on the edge of the bed, then leaned back and beckoned for Emma to come.

“Now come here and fuck your Mommy like a good girl,” Regina said with a tone so firm it made Emma want to melt.

Emma nodded fervently, then came closer, gripping her cock, more than ready to plunge it inside Regina’s body. When she arrived, standing beside the bed, she rubbed her cock up and down Regina’s slit, already sopping wet and ready for her massive rod.

“Ram it home right where it belongs, my sweet little Emma,” Regina said, moaning as Emma grabbed her hips. She shoved forward, sliding it deep inside with a single thrust. Both girls moaned together, Emma overwhelmed by her Mommy’s heavenly warmth, her tight tunnel clamping down around her girth.

“Fuck, Mommy, it’s so tight! I might cum before you’re ready for me,” Emma squeaked, ready to drill Regina into her bed but not wanting to disappoint.

“Do it, baby girl! Fuck me like you mean it! Give Mommy everything you have! Fill Mommy’s pussy like nobody else can!” Regina laid back, arching her back as Emma held her hips and started screwing her as hard and fast as she could, not even caring if she came too quickly. She felt safe, like everything would be okay. Mommy understood her needs like nobody else ever could, after all.

Emma cried out joyously as she powered her cock into Regina at full speed, bashing into her cervix over and over without holding anything back, so unbelievably happy to be comfortable enough to go all out on someone as amazing as her Mommy like this.

“I love my Mommy!” she screamed at the top of her lungs as her cock swelled blissfully, on the verge of exploding inside Regina’s comfortingly hot pussy.

“Give Mommy’s cunt every drop of cum! Mommy loves her good little girl, too!” Regina cried in response, her body convulsing with Emma’s final few thrusts.

Emma’s cock blissfully shot load after load of piping hot cum into her Mommy. She leaned forward and grabbed Regina’s breasts as her cock continued pumping her full of cum, overcome with elation as her Mommy’s pussy squeezed down harder and harder.

Regina’s twat spasmed, then her body relaxed as she sighed contentedly. “Good girl… you’ve given Mommy exactly what she needed. I hope my wonderful little Emma is feeling better now.”

Emma took a deep breath and realized that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She pulled out, making Regina moan. “Mommy knows what’s best,” she said happily.

Regina nodded. “Now come here so Mommy can give you a nice, long snuggle,” she said, yawning. She repositioned on Emma’s bed, lying on her pillow as if ready for a nap.

Emma hopped in bed, giggling like a little girl as she laid down, resting her head on Regina’s chest. “Thank you, Mommy…” Emma whispered, her heart at ease for the first time in what felt like ages.

“This is what Mommy’s here for, baby girl. Now suck Mommy’s tits before your naptime.” Regina wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

Emma nodded, sleepily flicking her tongue out, just getting a taste of Regina’s erect nipples as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot for now, unless people seem to be craving more. I enjoyed writing it, but I'm uncertain about whether or not people like this kind of thing. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
